


Carnival Games

by Apfelessig



Category: Turn (TV 2014), Turn: Washington's Spies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Americana, Bittersweet, Coney Island, M/M, Nostalgia, U.S. Coast Guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apfelessig/pseuds/Apfelessig
Summary: Luna Park. West 12th Street, off the Coney Island Boardwalk.Among the street performers, day-trippers and resort-goers, Ben makes a fleeting connection.
Relationships: Caleb Brewster/Benjamin Tallmadge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Carnival Games

Summer. Blue shadow season. The heat haze casts pastel tangerine and lilac hues on the boardwalk.

Ben runs the ring toss, his annual summer gig. He likes the anonymity of being a carny, these few months every year. Nothing feels quite real, like time itself is a cassette tape that gets rewound at the end of each day. The people change, but Ben wouldn't notice if they didn't.

A man in an open tropical print shirt approaches the game. His beard is fit for bird roosting, but his eyes are gentle. Ben takes his money and hands him the rings.

"You get six goes," he says.

There's always a natural.

The bearded man downs every ring with a casual toss, giving Ben a saucy wink before landing the final high scoring throw. A family of onlookers applauds as Ben unhooks the gigantic plush bear and hands it over.

It slips out before he has a chance to think about it, "A bear for a bear."

High flung eyebrows and a wide smile ease Ben's embarrassment at outing himself so casually. He silently hands over a string of paper tickets to cover his blunder.

"What's this?" the man asks.

"Part of the win. Drink tickets for the beer tent," Ben says, gesturing. "Five for a beer."

The man tilts his head. "Don't suppose you've got another five? I'm good company."

Ben stares, and a warm gaze confirms what he thinks he's hearing. He slowly hands over another set of tickets.

"My shift ends in an hour," he says.

The man scans the carnival games on the strip with a wry smile. "Suppose I can keep busy 'til then."

He gives the teddy bear a suggestive squeeze and saunters off. Ben has to wipe a shit-eating grin off his face before he can talk to the next customer.

His name is Caleb, Ben finds out at the bar. He's part of the U.S. Coast Guard, on three days' shore leave—"'liberty' in coastie speak". From Long Island originally, and though he's close enough to his hometown to visit now, he's not sure he will.

"Family stuff," he says, waving off any further discussion on the topic.

Ben's happy to steer clear of his own family drama, and the two men talk long into a cotton candy-coloured twilight about childhood adventures, boyhood pranks, and their first loves.

"I never was gonna have a chance with her," Caleb laments, though he seems happily over it. Ben can feel that. He didn't have a chance with his first love either.

As night sets properly, they end up walking along the beach, and when Caleb suggests, offhand, that Ben might like to walk him to his hotel room, it feels like the most natural suggestion in the world.

By late afternoon the next day, Caleb's won almost every plush toy Ben's stand has on display.

"You'll bankrupt us," he laughs.

Caleb shrugs with a crooked grin and tosses another ring.

"Offer me dinner instead."

Ben does.

On Caleb's last day, Ben takes a day off work and they go to the beach. Ben's just been for a swim and he watches Caleb's eyes trace the water dripping off his speedo as he reaches for his towel.

It's new, both the frank appreciation and Ben's lack of shame over it. He stretches out on the sand, indulging in the weight of Caleb's gaze.

He doesn't want to think about it, but can't help but bring it up.

"You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you."

Caleb nods, shifting his eyes back over the horizon.

"Yup."

There's not much to say, really.

"Will you be back?"

In the pause that follows, Caleb gently moves his fingers through the sand.

"Can I call you?" he asks, instead of answering. "From the ship. I don't get a lot of time off, but, every now and then." He moves a heavy pile, slowly, and it ripples over his hand.

"I'd like that," Ben says, "very much."

The waves push in and out. Around them, summer unfolds amid melting popsicles, hot dog wrappers and shrieking seagulls.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this [gorgeous and nostalgic photo set](https://theculturetrip.com/north-america/usa/new-york/articles/a-nostalgic-look-into-coney-island-americas-playground/) from Coney Island.
> 
> And more about indie game operators [here](https://amusingthezillion.com/2013/06/03/photo-album-coney-islands-indie-game-operators/).
> 
> I quite like the U.S. Coast Guard [oath of enlistment](http://www.uscg.org/Forum/aft/11221.aspx), and its comparison to those of the [Army, Navy and Marines](http://www.uscg.org/Forum/aft/8198.aspx)...(scroll bout half-way down for that second link).
> 
> The Coast Guard indeed refer to themselves as ["coasties"](http://www.uscg.org/Forum/aft/12134.aspx), and call shore leave ["liberty"](https://www.quora.com/How-much-shore-leave-do-members-of-the-US-Navy-typically-receive-when-in-port).


End file.
